


A Reward

by UkiTheMaid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm is brewing, and Bro wants a strife. Dave sure isn’t up for that, but does it anyway, because he really doesn’t have a choice. Dave seems to have the upper hand for a moment, while fueled by frustration, but Bro soon turns the tables, and the scenario changes completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my giveaway from MONTHS ago. I feel pretty terrible for not doing this sooner >.

It was pretty hard to believe they were actually on the roof with such a weather brewing outside, but it was a fact that couldn’t be changed.

Dave was genuinely distressed when Bro said they were going to strife that afternoon. He looked out the window and the rain outside was relentless.

“Today? Can’t you pick _another_ day?” Dave let out an audible sigh, not exactly looking forward to it. It was hard enough fighting his brother under a more favorable weather. The rain was just going to make things even harder on his end.

“Yes, today. Stop whining. You need to know how to fight in all kinds of weather! It’s not like it’ll always be sunny whenever some punk tries to get the best of you.” Bro snapped, sounding clearly annoyed. What part of ‘training’ did Dave didn’t get? If it wasn’t hard, it wouldn’t be called ‘training’, it would be called ‘an afternoon at the beach’ or something.

“Tch… it’s not like this stupid state gives us many weather options…” Dave said under his breath, picking up his sword in a begrudgingly way.

“Newsflash: no one ever said you are going to stay here forever, so cut that out and follow me.” Bro already had his sword in hand and stepped out of the room, going for the rooftop.

It took Dave a few seconds to actually move from his place, but he eventually did so, walking slowly to the stairs’ direction. He looked up at the steps and started to climb them with little to no enthusiasm, the sound of rain and thunder outside getting progressively louder.

When finally at the rooftop, he started getting soaked almost immediately. The rain was particularly cold and Dave already wanted that to be over so he could go back to the apartment and take a warm shower. He knew such thoughts made him sound like a wimp, but he couldn’t care less.

He almost felt like not really giving his best and letting his brother win easily so they could go back inside faster, but he knew Bro would see right through his plan, so he put that idea aside.

“So, ready?” Bro asked loudly, trying to overcome the sound of the rain.

“Get on with it already.” Dave groaned in anger and frustration, sword at the ready. The sooner they started the sooner they would be over with it.

Without another word, Bro launched himself at Dave at top speed; the fact that his entire figure was already completely damp and his clothes were sticking to his skin didn’t make him any slower.

Dave did his best to dodge, the wet floor making it a bit harder than it really should. Luckily they were fighting in concrete, and not some slippery surface. Talk about an unfair fight.

The storm kept roaring and they kept on fighting for minutes on end, with Dave almost never trying to attack his brother, as he was too busy concentrating on dodging. He didn’t remember the last time his brother was all out like that, and it was especially aggravating he was doing so under such a heavy rain.

“Are you going to attack me or not?” Bro said loudly, swinging his sword again and barely missing Dave’s arm. “You can do better than that.”

The younger Strider was already thinking about just dropping the towel. He knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it from his brother, if he did such a thing, but he was just so fed up with that whole setting, it didn’t seem to matter anymore.

Bro kept taunting the boy, telling him he wasn’t doing his best, that he could defeat the boy with both arms behind his back… the usual kind of taunts he would throw at his younger brother in an attempt to get him to fight with more enthusiasm.

Then, as if something had snapped inside Dave’s brain, he started swinging his sword wildly at Bro, brows knitting as he pressed forward, trying to hit his older brother in any way he could. He had finally canalized all his frustration at the situation into the fight at hand, and even if Bro wouldn’t say or show it, he was honestly surprised.

There was a really intense and raw feeling of fury coming from Dave, and Bro really couldn’t recall seeing Dave so determined to actually land a hit.

 _Fuck you, and your stupid training sessions, and these swordfights, and your fucking creepy puppets and this damn rain!_ Dave was screaming inside his own brain. For whatever reason, the combination of fighting under the cold rain and being mocked relentlessly made him angrier than ever, and in the back of his mind he was even thinking about cutting his brother in half to end it all.

He would obviously regret it if he was to do such a thing, but he was so mad at his older brother such a thought didn’t even bother him.

On the other hand, Bro was starting to find it difficult to deflect Dave’s attacks, and to him that was more than a good sign. Throughout the years, even if Dave was never really able to land a single strike, Bro found it harder and harder to block and evade his younger brother’s sword. He remembered back then, when they started, that he could simply block every single attack coming from that kid while holding his sword in one hand, and barely paying attention to the fight.

Now, Dave’s hits were coming faster and a lot stronger, and Bro had to genuinely concentrate. Needless to say, that made him genuinely proud.

And strangely turned on.

In a sense, Bro was always attracted to people who showed strength, be it physical or mental. After all, who would want to be involved with a weakling, anyway? Not him, that was for sure.

And to watch Dave lash out at him with such determination and power was quite enthralling. Not to mention the way his wet hair and clothes clung at his skin, with his soaked white t-shirt leaving very little to the imagination. But that was a more aesthetic aspect than one of personal taste.

A stronger swing from Dave’s sword took Bro away from those thoughts and the sound of metal against metal almost overcame that of the rain. Bro couldn’t help but smirk in response, feet planted to the concrete ground, as Dave pushed forward, red-eyes burning behind his shades.

 _Is that good enough for you, you asshole?_ Dave thought, almost as if his brother could read his mind. And that smirk didn’t help on his anger at all. Was he being condescending, like always?

Bro finally pushed forward, fighting against the force Dave’s was exerting against him, and the younger Strider gave a somewhat clumsy step back, kind of amazed with how he just didn’t fall flat on his ass.

Dave kept being pushed back, not being able to compete with his brother’s strength, but still maintaining some manner of balance. He hated how, when it came down to it, his strength couldn’t really be compared to his brother’s. After all, he was just a teen against a full grown man. A full grown man who most definitely trained all his life. That was hardly fair.

Then, Dave’s back bumped into something. It turned out to be the building’s air ventilation system motor, and he was now pressed against it, not really sure of what to do. He could try to just escape to the side, or try to use all the strength he had left to push his brother back and go back to trying to hit him. Maybe he could even try to jump up and land atop the motor and see what he could do from there.

Although, there was no time for Dave to do any of those things. With a quite precise move from his sword, Bro was able to make his younger brother twist his wrist and, consequently, unarm him. Dave was really frustrated on himself by how easy it was to just make him drop his sword.

With Bro’s sword next to his neck, Dave just silently sighed to himself. Well, that duel was done for. At least they could go inside and he could take a well deserved warm shower.

What followed was something Dave absolutely wasn’t waiting for.

Dropping his sword without uttering a single word, Bro leaned forward, hands against the motor’s wall, as Dave watched him with a puzzled expression. What was his brother even doing?

Bro pulled the brim of his cap up so then it wouldn’t get in the way, and before Dave could vocalize any kind of question about what the hell was happening, Bro’s lips were upon his, brushing strongly against them, and soon enough teeth were nibbling against his bottom lip, as his older brother’s hands rested on his shoulders.

“Good job.” Bro said against Dave’s lips, loud enough to overcome the rain’s noise, but still rather quietly, almost as if someone else could hear them. He was just so enthralled by Dave’s performance he didn’t even care that came out of nowhere.

Dave wasn’t sure if he should be flattered by those words, not that it would make a difference on how baffled and confused he was. He scrambled his brain, trying to find an adequate answer, even some swear word to throw at his brother would do. He found nothing.

Lips were pressed together once more, and Bro moved one hand to rub its fingers against Dave’s neck, eyes closing as his tongue slowly slid out of his mouth, trying to pass beyond his younger brother’s lips and teeth.

Although, Dave’s teeth were tightly clenched, and it didn’t seem like he was going to loose them anytime soon.

Pulling back, Bro opened his eyes, grinning at Dave. So, he was going to be stubborn brat? Very well then.

Bro’s lips descended to Dave’s neck and suck and lick on his wet skin, with Dave’s hands almost instantly going for his older brother’s arms as he tried to push him back. He knew that was a pretty fruitless plan, but he had to try something to get Bro away from him.

That not only didn’t work, but things went the completely opposite way. Bro grabbed Dave under the armpits and lifted him up so then their faces were at the same level, his body pressing against the boy’s to keep him in place against the motor’s wall.

“Playing hard to get?” Bro put his forehead against Dave’s, looking straight into his eyes.

“L-Let me go!” Dave’s voice faltered for a second, as he started squirming and hitting his fists against Bro’s chest, trying to get his brother away from him.

“I really meant it when I said you did a good job.” Bro said as his lips moved to Dave’s ear, and he softly bit it before continuing. “Don’t you want to be praised on a job well done?”

“No, I just want to take a goddamn sho-” Dave more or less regretted opening his mouth to deliver that line, because that gave plenty of time for Bro to go for his lips again and, this time, successfully kissing him.

Still punching his older brother’s chest, Dave stopped for a second when he felt he was being lowered to the floor again, back rubbing against the wall behind him and causing the back of his shirt to crumple, the front of it rising a bit and exposing his navel.

Dave felt Bro’s hands moving from the sides of his chest to his waist, until they reached the exposed part of his skin. At that point, he was already punching his brother again, head moving from side to side so then he could escape the kiss, which, surprisingly, proved to be successful, as he watched his brother’s lips leave his.

“The shower can wait.” Bro breathed against Dave’s mouth, hands sliding under the boy’s wet shirt and moving up to his chest. “They are pretty hard, aren’t they?” Bro let out a small mocking laugh as his fingertips brushed against Dave’s nipples.

“This rain is freezing you fuckhead!” Dave barred his teeth, as he tried to keep an annoyed expression upon his face.

Bro was almost tempted to let out something terribly cheesy like ‘I can warm you up’, but decided not to. Instead, he just kept rubbing Dave’s nipples, trying to see some manner of change on the boy’s facial expression. But there was none.

“Can’t you give your big brother a tiny, little moan?” Bro asked, pulling Dave’s shirt up to his armpits. “Or do I have to bring out the ‘big guns’?” He smirked, mouth descending to the boy’s chest, lips brushing softly against one of Dave’s nipples, before sucking softly on it.

Still barring his teeth to block anything that could escape from his mouth, Dave grabbed onto Bro’s shoulders in an attempt to push him back. If he could get him away for a second, he could try and make a run for it. Sure it was a really stupid plan because it wasn’t like Bro didn’t have a ridiculously high speed, but it was better than letting things go any further. He was most definitely not in the mood to stay under the freezing rain after an exhausting duel for _that_.

With a gentle nibble at the pink nub right next his lips, Bro was able to draw a hesitant groan from Dave, feeling his younger brother’s fingers press against his shoulders. Meanwhile, one of his hands was working on the other nipple, as the other travelled up Dave’s thigh, up to his crotch, the palm of his hand rubbing against it through the fabric of his younger brother’s denims.

Another choked back sound emerged from Dave’s lips and he mentally cursed himself for having so little self-control. Bro just needed to put a hand here, plant some kisses there, and that was it. The younger Strider was already succumbing to whatever he wanted. But he wasn’t going to give in so easily. Just a couple of broken moans didn’t mean he was yearning.

On the other hand, Bro was actually enjoying Dave’s willingness to hold back. It was pretty admirable, to say the least. Although, he knew very well just how to bend his younger brother, and that wouldn’t last for long.

“Don’t be so stubborn now.” Bro said, not really loud enough to overcome the sounds of thunder and rain around him and Dave, before biting on the boy’s nipple a bit harder, before giving it a parting kiss and moving to the other one. All the while, his hand was working intently on the front of Dave’s pants, pushing and massaging the area without missing a beat, the tips of his fingers working on the button.

 _Fuck…_ Dave mentally cursed, throwing his head back and gripping on Bro’s shoulders as strongly as he could, hoping to fight back the urge to grind his hips against the palm of his older brother’s hand. Even when tired and soaked, he couldn’t deny it felt good.

The button on Dave’s denims was undone and the zipper was pulled down, making the contact between Bro’s hand and his younger brother’s still small bulge even closer, with only a thin layer of wet cotton between them.

Bro’s lips left Dave’s nipple and were back to his ear, licking around the cartilage and biting on the earlobe, until he heard a sigh from the boy.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Bro took a hold of Dave’s cock through his underwear, hand moving up and down slowly as he caught a quiet moan from his younger brother. “That’s a good boy. Now just accept your reward, would you?”

Stroking Dave a little bit more vigorously, Bro grabbed a fistful of his younger brother’s hair, pulling his head back to have more access to his neck. He bit and suck on it strongly, not even minding the fact those were going to leave marks behind. Dave could always ear a turtleneck or scarf to cover it up.

Meanwhile, Dave’s resistance was starting to fail on him, choked back groans emerging from the back of his throat as he pressed his hands against the hard wall behind his back. Pushing Bro away proved to be completely useless, so having his hands on him seemed pointless.

Although, that didn’t last for long, since Bro’s hand left Dave’s hardening erection to take a hold of one of his wrists, guiding the younger Strider’s hand and placing it between his legs.

“You can return the favor a bit, can’t you?” He pushed the boy’s palm against the bulge in his pants, lips still assaulting his neck. Dave simply moved his hand as he was told, while Bro went back to jerk him off, this time sliding his hand under Dave’s underwear and making direct contact with his cock.

Dave felt his body heat rise gradually, enough to surpass the coldness of the rain and keep himself warm. He grunted and squirmed in place a bit as Bro handled him, his hand pushing against his older brother’s now growing erection.

Groaning against Dave’s skin, Bro traced a path with his tongue from his younger brother’s neck to his mouth, kissing him again, with a lot more purpose than the previous attempts, sucking on Dave’s tongue almost urgently and nibbling on his lips with almost the same intensity.

With his fingers taking a hold of the bulge on Bro’s pants, Dave squeezed the area while his hips pushed forward, against his brother’s touch. Once again he had succumbed to his advances far too easily, and he cursed himself for such an attitude.

Bro felt his pants grow almost unbearably tight with each action from Dave’s hand, and he was starting to get fed up with waiting.

"Open it." He ordered, fingers gripping even more strongly on Dave's hair. He was delighted when the boy followed his words almost instantly, fingers working on the front of his pants with such dexterity it was hard to believe he was doing that with only one hand and while somewhat lost in lust. Bro mentally praised his younger brother on being so able.

When the button and zipper were properly opened and out of the way, Bro's hand left Dave's now almost fully erect cock and lowered his underwear just enough to release his erection, before placing both hands on Dave’s shoulders and abruptly pushing him down, bringing the younger Strider down to his knees.

Not a single word escaped Bro’s lips in regards to his action. There was no need for him to specify anything.

In a rather begrudgingly way, Dave parted his lips a bit, brushing them against the tip of Bro’s still somewhat limp dick, as he mentally screamed at himself for being such a pushover. Although, it was a bit too late to complain or turn back.

Giving the head an initial tentative lick, collecting the droplets of rainwater that had already accumulated on the area, Dave opened his mouth enough to suck at the tip a few times, eyes gazing up at Bro’s figure as he watched him place his hands against the wall and murmur something which was muffled by the sound of the rain.

Dave moved forward, lips parting more to give room for the head, then pushing forward, swallowing Bro’s cock slowly, inch by inch, eyes closing in the process. Halfway, he moved his head back, letting go of the whole erection, fingers wrapping around it as he slid his tongue over the underside.

With a sharp inhale, Bro pressed the tip of his fingers against the wall he was leaning on, watching as Dave’s tongue slid carefully over every inch of his quivering erection. He moved one hand from the wall to his younger brother’s hair, running his fingers through it before scratching behind his ear.

“What a nice boy you are…” Bro said in between groans, almost hypnotized by the sight of Dave lapping at his now fully erect cock. He would never say it, but, damn, did that boy got him hard fast. He almost felt pathetic by how easily turned on he was by him. He was more than aware things shouldn’t go like that, but he couldn’t care less. Especially when watching his erection pass through those pinkish lips.

As Dave moved his head forward, trying to take in as much as he could of his older brother’s erection, one of his hands drifted to his own unattended hard on, taking it out of his tight-whities and stroking it vigorously, and he couldn’t help but let out a few muffled moans in response.

The vibrations of the sounds trying to come out of Dave’s mouth hit against Bro’s cock, and he slightly pushed his hips forward, the head reaching the back of the boy’s throat, causing Dave to pull back a bit to prevent the inevitable gag reflex which would follow.

Going back to his own pace, Dave bobbed his head back and forth, tongue strongly pressed against the underside of Bro’s erection and lips tightly sealed around it, going further with each new move. Bro barred his teeth as he held back some random swear word, fingers tangling on Dave’s hair.

It came to a point where Dave’s nose was almost making contact with Bro’s body each time he pushed forward, as he was able to partially ignore the gag reflex and allow the back of his throat to tighten a bit around the head of his older brother’s cock.

Bro’s eyes almost rolled back thanks to that.

All the while, Dave kept on jerking off with clear intent, his thumb occasionally rubbing against the slit to spread some of the pre-cum mixed with rainwater all over the head.

Suddenly, Bro gripped on Dave’s hair again, pulling his head back and drawing his cock from the boy’s mouth. He had finally grown tired of waiting for what he wanted to do since the beginning. All sucking was heavenly, but there were more things he wanted before his release. And before his younger brother’s release as well.

Pulling Dave up by the arms, Bro ordered him to get rid of his denims and underwear. The younger Strider didn’t even blink before complying. He was done with “cursing” himself for being easily led. He was far too hot and bothered to care.

The task of taking of his clothes was a bit hampered by how wet they were. Trying to take off wet skinny jeans was some chore, and Dave angrily got rid of his converses in the process, kicking them to the side and staying with his socks only.

When he was properly undressed, Bro pressed him against the wall and pulled him up again, with their faces on the same level, just like when Bro gave Dave the first successful kiss of that afternoon.

Dave wrapped his arms around Bro’s neck and his legs around his waist, with one of Bro’s arms around his waist and a hand holding one of his thighs firmly. Their bodies were pressed together and their erections properly aligned.

“I meant it…” Bro said against Dave’s lips, hips pushing forward ever so slightly.

“W-what?” Dave asked, letting out a groan.

“You did such a great job… I’m… very impressed.” Bro licked his younger brother’s lips, fingers digging on the flesh of the boy’s thigh and he kept mobbing his hips.

The answer that came from Dave’s mouth was a broken moan followed by a sigh, his eyes now partially opened as he looked at his older brother through his shades.

“You just got so strong… and talented.” Bro said in between kisses, not even sure himself if he was solely referring to Dave’s fighting skills with that second bit. His hand then moved from Dave’s thigh to their cocks, fingers wrapping around them before moving up and down slowly.

It was rare for Bro to actually let out words of praise like those, and Dave was guessing that the feelings of lust which were permeating his mind were clouding his judgment and allowing him to say more than he intended to. Dave didn’t mind though.

Bro almost felt like throwing a long row of compliments and nice words at Dave. Tell him just how great he was growing as a fighter, how much of a quick learner he was, just how downright lovely he looked pressed against the wall like that, how he felt like never letting go of him… Still, he held back. It almost felt unnatural to say all those things, and he knew Dave would find that attitude strange as well, so he limited himself to let out just the usual array of sounds he did, while trying to hold back by burying his face against Dave’s neck and sucking on it.

Dave grabbed fistfuls of Bro’s shirt, being overwhelmed by the lips assaulting his neck and the fist moving up and down his erection. His whole body was trembling in anticipation and excitement, his eyes tightly shut as louder and louder moans left his mouth accompanied by a multitude of swear words, as well as calling Bro’s name out loud.

With his hips jerking forward almost involuntarily, Bro started moving his hand faster, mentally begging for some manner of release.

The thought wasn’t in vain.

It only took a few more strokes for Bro to reach his peak, coming over his own shirt and Dave’s exposed abdomen, as he breathed in and out strongly against his younger brother’s neck, nerves still frantic thanks to that surge of emotions.

Dave was still hard though. Bro wouldn’t stand for that.

Without a single word of warning, he took a grab of both of Dave’s waist, lifting him up and placing his thighs on his shoulders, and even before Dave could actually process what was going on, Bro’s tongue was already gliding over his aching cock, and all he could do in response was to grip on the older Strider’s hair, letting out grunts and groans.

Fitting pretty much all of Dave’s length quite easily inside his mouth, Bro sucked on it long and strong, his hands sliding to rest against his younger brother’s ass cheeks.

Almost choking in one of his moans, Dave’s grip on his brother’s hair got even stronger, his hips pushing forward, with Bro’s nose touching the area under his navel, until he finally got his release, coming in spurts straight into the back of Bro’s throat, who didn’t mind swallowing every drop.

With a last suck and a partying kiss at the tip, Dave’s cock was soon out of Bro’s mouth, before he was gradually lowered to the floor, with Bro kissing him when his lips were within reach and only stopping when Dave’s feet reached the ground.

Bro gave Dave a peck on the forehead before moving back a bit, smirking at his younger brother.

“Now go take that shower you wanted so badly.” He said, stuffing his deflating cock back into his underwear before zipping up and buttoning his pants. “You can leave your clothes and your sword here. I’ll take care of those.”

Nodding, Dave moved away from the wall, walking with only his shirt and socks on to the stairs that led back to their apartment. They almost never dwell on what they had just done whenever things got… out of hand like that. Dave was almost glad about it though, because otherwise he would feel awkward. It was unnatural enough they had such a relationship. It was better to just finish it and then almost pretend nothing happened.

Although, Dave could never really help the small smirk that always found its way to his lips whenever they were done. Sure he wasn’t very willing to go for it that afternoon, but in the end, it really did pay for being a bit of a “pushover”.


End file.
